


heere we go

by orphan_account



Series: 1-600-heere-we-go [1]
Category: Be More Chill, Dear Evan Hansen, Heathers: The Musical - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Group chat, J.D and Veronica are siblings, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, Texting, Trans JD, Trans Jared, Trans Michael, Tree Bros, asexual jason dean, ayy gayness, boyf riends — Freeform, heather mcnamara a demigirl, jared and michael are cousins, nonbinary connor, nonbinary heather chandler, pansexual martha, so are evan and jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mythicbitch2: evan why are you embracing me-treeboy: jared told me to embrace the gaymythicbitch2: i dont thin k this is what he meant evantreeboy: he said embrace the gay, i'm embracing the gay.mythicbitch2: imythicbitch2: okay thentreeboy: shhh





	heere we go

**Author's Note:**

> Connor Murphy - mythicbitch2  
> Evan Hansen - treeboy  
> Jared Kleinman - bathbombcronch  
> Alana Beck - beckhallthemall  
> Zoe Murphy - starrystars  
> Jeremy Heere - heereandqueere

mythicbitch2: evan why are you embracing me  
treeboy: jared told me to embrace the gay  
mythicbitch2: i dont thin k this is what he meant evan  
treeboy: he said embrace the gay, i'm embracing the gay.  
mythicbitch2: i  
mythicbitch2: okay then  
treeboy: shhh  
treeboy: lmao jared's expression  
mythicbitch2: how are you even texting while embracing me what the fuck  
treeboy: i can multitask somewhat  
mythicbitch2: you seem like the type of person to be unable to do that what  
treeboy: how do you think i manage to deal with jared?? i just listen but not really bc i'm doing something else  
mythicbitch2: thats- actually very smart good job ev  
treeboy: thanks con

bathbombcronch: evan that wasn't what i meant by embracing the gay you shit  
treeboy: too bad you bathbomb eater  
bathbombcronch: you get drunk ONE TIME and something you stupidly do during that time is held against you  
treeboy: you know fully well you were sober  
starrystars: what the fuck i was tRYING TO STUDY  
treeboy: oh hello zoe  
starrystars: hey evan  
mythicbitch2: im laughingdf so muchw aht the fuck evan this is why i love you  
treeboy: :')  
abeckhallthemall: What is even happening? I was studying when I got a bunch of notifications. Why are you guys so lively during the school day?

mythicbitch2: i'm not at school  
treeboy: i'm at lunch  
bathbombcronch: evan i dont see you there  
treeboy: shhhhhHHH  
bathbombcronch: ARE YOU SKIPPING SCHOOL WITH CONNOR AGAIN GET BACK OVER HERE  
treeboy: yOU'RE NOT MY REAL MOM

_bathbombcronch has changed their nickname to mememom_

mememom: EVAN ASPEN HANSEN GET BACK TO SCHOOL RIGHT NOW.  
treeboy: fuCK YOU  
starrystars: evan watch uR FUCKING MOUTH WE DONT NEED YOU CORRUPTED TOO  
treeboy: i've been corrupted ever since jared started acting like a protective mother towards me  
mythicbitch2: waIt evan's middle name is aspen?? is nobody gonna question that??

mememom: whOoPS I HAVE NO REGRETS  
mememom: ....  
mememom: okay i have one regret  
mememom: evan pls dont kill me  
treeboy: con drive me back to school i need to,,,deal with someone,,,  
mythicbitch2: ooOO okay ev  
mememom: E V A N N O

starrystar: evaN DONT KILL JARED  
treeboy: who said i was going to i can get,,,him heere  
mythicbitch2: do you want me to call him  
treeboy: ye  
mememom: o h g o d dont get him

_treeboy has added heereandqueere_

mememom: nOOoOo

heereandqueere: aspen what why am i here  
treeboy: jared is being mean ashe  
heereandqueere: omw tO FUCK UP A CERTAIN JARED VALE KLEINMAN  
treeboy: thank

mememom: nO DO N T  
mememom: mFGEYEUFEUCEUFGYEFGYFGHchdfchdfkyuk374732432

mythicbitch2: i can't believe jared's dead  
abeckhallthemall: Same.  
starrystar: i wont miss him  
treeboy: such a good son and wonderful friend

heereandqueere: the demon has been disposed of  
treeboy: thanks ashe :'D  
heereandqueere: no problem. i have to protect my brother :')

starrystar: wAIT YOU'RE EVAN'S BROTHER?? I THOUGHT HE WAS A ONLY CHILD  
treeboy: he's my step brother. did i not tell you that my mom and his dad got married??  
starrystar: NO YOU DIDNT  
treeboy: sorry. i thought?? i told you??  
mythicbitch2: i mean, i knew.  
treeboy: of course you knew you basically live with us with how often you're here

heereandqueere: speaking of which, can you guys attempt to keep it down when you're fucking?? i can hear it through the walls  
treeboy: jEReMY  
mythicbitch2: omfg he's so re d its ador able  
starrystars: y'know there are things i want to know, and my siblings sex life is not one of them

starrystars: i will never get used to connor being soft and friendly towards someone  
mythicbitch2: fuck you  
starrystars: fuck you

mememom: I AM ALIVE

mememom: damnit you guys are asleep

* * *

mythicbitch2: so aspen, huh?

treeboy: go to sleep connor

**Author's Note:**

> i'm giving these people middle names ok a y  
> heres the names i have currently written down:  
> Evan Aspen Hansen  
> Jeremy Ashe Heere  
> Jared Vale Kleinman  
> Connor Wade Murphy  
> Zoe Reese Murphy
> 
> i'll add more as i progress the story


End file.
